


Heartbeat

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [17]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Disadvantaged due to being covered in leystone.1328 AE





	Heartbeat

Consciousness comes slowly to Rancalagen. The zero immediacy of danger coupled with the presence of a warm body lured his own into an unwilling contentment. At that last thought, his eyes fly open and he shoots up into a sitting position, if he could. A heavy weight lays over his chest and lower body, pinning him to his sleeping mat. Looking down, pale stone blurs together, but its enough to know that it’s Drephan.

“Ge’ up.” Rancalagen mutters, groaning when his attempts at moving only make his joints ache in their disuse.

“I just realized that I can’t hear your heartbeat, Ran.” Drephan’s shorter arm clutches his side, and the bulky stone of their head digs into his chest as if seeking comfort. “Not through all this.”

Brows pinching, Rancalagen stops moving, “S’jus’ a sound.”

A normal arm slides under Rancalagen, crushing him against the warm stone covering Drephan’s body. “We’ve talked about this before.”

The ley energy seeping out of them makes Rancalagen sneeze, and Drephan stills for a moment before rubbing their head against Rancalagen’s chest.

“I don’t want to laugh right now, Ran. I’m in the middle of a crisis!”

Working an arm out of the tight grip, he places it on Drephan’s head, trying not to wince at the pain. He focuses on the rush of blood through his ears and picks up the beating of his heart, taping his hand in time.

“S’jus’ a sound,” he reiterates.

“Ran, I can’t feel anything right now.” Stone covered fingers drum against his chest. “Just vague pressure.” They mimic the beat Rancalagen taps against their head. “Can’t eat or drink, and honestly can’t sleep either, even though I feel exhausted. And funny thing? Most of the time I have to concentrate really hard to even hear you.”

Both sets of fingers stop.

“Can’ ‘elp you.”

“I know.”


End file.
